


Outside looking in

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [23]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Families, Christmas, Gen, God has Feelings, Grief/Mourning, probably blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: God is an observer.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God (Lucifer TV) & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Deal [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Outside looking in

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags.

Nephilim don't celebrate Christmas, not as mundane or Warlocks do.

Alec doesn't celebrate Christmas like any of them.

He heard the story of Jesus' birth one year from God Himself and how the day was not a day to celebrate but to mourn in His eyes.

To the mundane and other mortal and immortal beings Jesus' birth was hope.

But to God it was sorrow, for He knew what awaited this child of His from the very moment he was conceived.

The day of the child's birth was only the beginning, hope to many and sorrow for one.

Alec had seen his Grandfather mourning on Christmas day and so had joined Him in it while cries of joy echoed in the hall of the Institute, while the sound of Carolers drifted from outside Alec would sit quietly in one of the forgotten rooms with his Grandfather and light three white candles.

One for Mother Mary who had been chosen for her kindness to carry Jesus, one for her husband Joseph who had loved Jesus as his own, and one for the boy born to die.

Together they would sit as the candle burned slowly, sometime God would tell stories about the son He had not raised, the only one of His to have grown from a baby into an adult.

The one that God had feared to see grow and die and so had never gone to him in person.

He regretted that now, Jesus had, of course, forgiven Him but God wondered if He could ever forgive Himself.

Right now, God stands on a balcony, watching His family celebrate the birth of one of His sons.

He watches the children rip open presents and Magnus magic mistletoe above each couple and the Son of His Son and drag young Alexander into a sweet kiss.

Part of Him wants to join them, join their joy but another part of Him knows that He does not deserve it.

God is, above all, a watcher, always on the outside looking in.

But for once in His very long life God wishes that perhaps He could have been part of the world rather than an observer.

Later God will light three candles, He will watch them burn down into nothing but wasted wax and He will light one more and mourn for the son that He cast out and He will watch that son laugh with his chosen.

And as always He will be an outsider looking in, never noticing the red eyes that glance up from Beatrice opening a gift and see the being standing on the other side of a glass door.

God will not notice this, nor will He still be on the balcony when the Angel finally extracts himself from the celebration.

God will be long gone as Lucifer stands on a balcony wondering just how often his Father comes around to see them.

\---

A/n: look this was supposed to be fluffy and then God had feelings.

Also it's been a long time since I properly read the Bible or paid attention in church so if anything is incorrect here please politely let me know so I can change it.

Sorry for the Christmas Angst but we might be getting closer to the God/Lucifer reunion, I don't know.


End file.
